Robert Morley
Robert Morley (1908 - 1992) Film Deaths *''Marie Antoinette'' (1938) [King Louis XVI]: Executed (off-screen) by the guillotine; we only see Norma Shearer's reaction as she hears the Drumroll and the cheering of the crowd in her cell. *''The Ghosts Of Berkeley Square ''(1947) [Gen. "Jumbo" Burlap]: Robert and Felix Aylmer are rehearsing a trap for another party which involves a chair being tipped through a hinged floor so the occupant falls a couple of floors into the cellar. Unfortunately they have forgotten to put down the mattresses for falling on, so they die and spend the rest of the film as the title ghosts. (Thanks to Brian) *''The African Queen'' (1951) [Rev. Samuel Sayer]: Dies of natural causes (off-screen) after becoming delirious in the burned village; his body is shown afterwards when Humphrey Bogart discovers him, with Katharine Hepburn by Robert's side. *''Oscar Wilde'' (1960) [Oscar Wilde]: Dies of meningitis. (I haven't seen this film, so I don't know whether the actual cause of death is mentioned.) *''The Story of Joseph and His Brethren (Giuseppe venduto dai fratelli; Joseph and His Brethren)'' (1961) [Potiphar]: Commits suicide by setting fire to the room and burning himself to death, after accidentally killing Belinda Lee during a confrontation over her falsely accusing Geoffrey Horne of rape. *''The Road to Hong Kong'' (1962) [Leader of the Third Echelon]: Shot in the back by Alan Gifford as Robert runs towards his control panel; he dies after throwing the switch to launch the rocket carrying Joan Collins, Bing Crosby, and Bob Hope into space. *''The Old Dark House (1963)'' [Roderick Femm]: Shot in the stomach by a rifle that Janette Scott had rigged to fire when Robert opens his gun cabinet to show his collection to Tom Poston. (Played for comic effect.) *''Genghis Khan (1965)'' [The Emperor of China]: Fatally injured in an explosion after Omar Sharif rigs a fireworks display to blow open the gate of the Great Wall of China; he dies shortly afterwards as Omar rides away. *''Some Girls Do (1969) '[Miss Mary]: Murdered (offscreen) by Daliah Lavi and Beba Loncar. The body is shown briefly when Richard Johnson and Sydne Rome arrive later and discover it. *Theatre of Blood' (Much Ado About Murder)'' (1973) [Meredith Merridew]: Choked to death when Vincent Price uses a funnel to force a meat pie (made from Robert's poddles) down Robert's throat. (Thanks to ND) *''Who Is Killing the Great Chefs of Europe?'' (1978) [Max]: Dies talking to George Segal, Jacqueline Bisset, and the police, he later came back to life when he hiccupped in front of Madge Ryan. (Played for comic effect, obviously) *''The Wind (Edge of Terror)'' (1987) [Elias Appleby]: My memory of this movie is vague, but I believe he was thrown over a cliff or out of a window by Wings Hauser. TV Deaths *''War and Remembrance: November 2 - December 1, 1942'' (1988) [Alistair Tudsbury]: Dies when his jeep explodes after running over a German land mine. Notable connections *Husband of Joan Buckmaster. Gallery robertmorley-josephandbrethren.jpg|Robert Morley (with Belinda Lee) in The Story of Joseph and His Brethren robertmorley-genghiskhan1.jpg|Robert Morley fatally injured in Genghis Khan robertmorley-genghiskhan2.jpg|Robert Morley dead in Genghis Khan Robertmorley-roadtohongkong.jpg|Robert Morley in The Road to Hong Kong Robertmorley.jpg|Robert Morley in Theatre of Blood Category:Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Stage Actors Category:English actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1908 Births Category:1992 Deaths Category:Stroke victims Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Historical death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies